1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention generally relates to optical devices, and more specifically, but not exclusively, to an optical tap.
2. Background Details
There is market demand for methods and apparatus that are improved over conventional optical devices that provide an optical tap.
Accordingly, there are long-felt industry needs for methods and an apparatus that improve upon conventional methods and apparatus, including the improved methods and apparatus provided hereby.